Often business communications involve consultation with three or more parties. Sometimes during a conference call a user may be disconnected from the call, either purposely or inadvertently. When the user is disconnected it may be difficult for the user to catch up on the portion of the conference that was missed; thus, the user may not understand the context of the current conversation because of the missed portion. Also, if the user disconnects purposefully or puts the conference call on hold, the user is not aware of what is occurring in the conference call.